


A Very Miraculous Valentines Day

by thehiddenmeadow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Series of One Shots, hurt comfort, love square, platonic fluff, prompts for each day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehiddenmeadow/pseuds/thehiddenmeadow
Summary: A series of one shots each following a prompt by wearemiraculous on tumblr!Some are romantic, some are platonic, but all are fluffy! (Well... except for one.)Ships of each one shot (in order): Alya & Marinette, Adrienette, Ladrien, Marichat, Adrienette, Lukagami, Adrienette, (will be updated when I post the next!)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	1. Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette decides to surprise Alya with a thoughtful gift that came from the heart... but it turns out, great minds think alike. (Alya & Marinette)

“It’s _perfect_!” 

Marinette took a step back, admiring the meticulous display of sweets and treats in front of her. 

“Alya is going to love it!” Tikki chirped, eyeing the basket of heart-shaped candy apples, pastries with red and pink fillings and drizzles, and chocolate covered strawberries. It looked absolutely amazing, and made the kwami’s mouth water with temptation. But with a knowing (and warning) look from Marinette, Tikki averted her gaze to abate her sweet tooth. 

Marinette reached forward and adjusted a bow on the handle of the basket, noticing it was just slightly out of place. She knew Alya wouldn’t care if the bows on the handle of the basket were tied perfectly or not, as the contents of said basket were the real gift... but she needed to make sure it was going to be  _ truly _ perfect. 

Her best friend only deserved the very best, after all. 

She stepped back again after everything was back into place. “Alya should be over in a few minutes,” she said to her kwami, “so make sure you go somewhere where you can see her reaction!” 

“For sure!” 

“And, for all of your help...” 

Marinette pulled a smaller candy apple out of her bag, much to Tikki’s delight. Her indigo eyes went wide with admiration, and it absolutely melted her owner’s heart. 

Tikki took the candy and hid where she would be out of sight, but still be able to watch Alya’s reaction. 

Marinette put the basket of candies and pastries in a more discreet spot of her room. She wouldn’t even see the surprise coming! Everything was going just as planned. 

“Alya is going to  _ love _ this gift!”

* * *

“Marinette is going to  _ love _ her gift!” 

Alya shouted so loudly, that people passing by the bench she and Nino were sitting on were giving her strange looks. But she didn’t care. 

Alya gazed down at the box in front of her: a soft pink with a floral design, just like Marinette loved, and full of all different types of her favorite candies from all her favorite one of a kind sweet shops the pair would go to, so it was special just for her. 

She would  _ never _ see this coming. 

Nino was eyeing the sweets as well, but Alya put the lid back on and pushed away his approaching hand. 

“Just  _ one _ !” He begged, moving his hand toward the box again. “Please... they look  so good—” 

Alya cut him off by giving his hand a light swat. “Which is why they’re for  _ Marinette _ ,” she said, making sure to emphasize her name. “Think of all the things she does for us... for everyone. A box of candies doesn’t even begin to cover it, but she still deserves it.” 

Nino slipped an arm around her waist, hugging her from the side, and kissed her cheek. “It’s incredibly thoughtful,” he said into her ear. “I was just teasing when I was trying to snag one.” He kissed her again before checking his watch. “Shouldn’t you get going? She’ll be expecting you in a few minutes.” 

Alya slipped the box carefully into her bag,said goodbye to her boyfriend, and headed off down the street to the bakery.

* * *

Marinette’s heart practically leapt out of her chest when she heard Alya announce she was coming up, but kept her excitement at bay. 

But Alya was greeted with a big hug anyway, as she was still anticipating the surprise she had planned a little too much. 

“I have something for you!” Marinette chirped. 

Alya was taken aback for a second, but smiled. “You do? I do too, actually, so that’s a nice coinci—” 

“Awesome!” She said. “You can give that to me after I give you yours!” She headed back to the corner of her room, but Alya couldn’t see what she was getting. 

_ Oh, no. You’re not showing me up, Dupain-Cheng.  _

She put her bag down and took the box out gently, happy with its pristine condition. 

When she heard Marinette walking over, she turned around, presenting the box to her best friend. 

Marinette held the basket out for Alya at the exact same time, her eyes dropping down to the gift in Alya’s hands. 

Alya stared at the basket with wide eyes. It was full of all her favorite things that the Dupain-Chengs made for their bakery. And, in true Marinette fashion, it was all arranged so well that it could’ve been mistaken for a professional’s work. 

“That’s... it’s...  _ amazing _ !” Alya threw her arms around her best friend, being careful to not launch the box in her hand across the room. “You didn’t have to do that!” 

Marinette pulled out of the hug, taking the box from Alya as she did so. “Oh I didn’t, did I?” She stepped back and opened it with a big goofy grin on her face. 

Her smile slowly faded, her mouth and eyes opening wider as she gently rummaged through the candies with her fingers. Each one she touched brought back the memories of going to these shops with her best friend. Her heart warmed with nostalgia. 

Marinette put the box down on her desk next to where Alya had set the basket, and immediately pulled her into a hug. 

“How did you know I was getting you a gift once you came over?” She asked. 

Alya chuckled. “I had no idea, honestly. It was just a happy coincidence.” 

As the two began snacking on the contents of their gifts, chatting and chuckling the whole time, Tikki observed them from her hiding place. Unbeknownst to the both of them, the kwami watched with pride and pure adoration. 

There could never be, and most likely would never be, a dull or sour moment between these two. 


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s something contagious going around the city of Paris on a February day, and Marinette caught it bad. So bad, in fact, that she accidentally let a confession slip when she definitely did NOT mean to.  
> Now, Adrien’s staring at her in shock, his face turning completely red.  
> How do these things happen?  
> (Adrienette)

“Y- you- you...  _ what_?” 

Adrien’s face was completely red, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. 

And Marinette was completely confused as to why. 

“Are you alright?” She asked innocently, putting a hand on his arm. She was surprised when he immediately tensed up at her touch, even as she was trying to be comforting. 

His eyes shot to her hand. “Yeah! I’m good!” He patted her hand nervously, then drew it away quickly. His eyes kept meeting hers for just a second at a time before they’d wander back down to his arm. “H-how are you?” He asked, unnaturally loudly. 

Marinette looked around, noticing that everyone else had left the library. It was probably a good thing, considering the volume and pitch of Adrien’s voice were getting higher with every word that came out of his mouth. 

What was up with him, anyway? 

“I’m... alright...” she replied cautiously. 

Adrien froze suddenly, then raised an eyebrow, staring at her incredulously. 

“Do you have _no_ recollection of what just happened a minute ago?” 

Marinette looked down at her history textbook and her assignment laying next to it. All she remembered was reading, going over the questions, and chatting about trivial things. Adrien kept reading certain paragraphs in funny voices, which kept making her laugh, and she told him she was in love with him— 

_Wait._

What  _ exactly _ did she say? 

_“Quit doing that! It’s hard enough to focus on school work when I’m in love with with the person I’m studying with!”_ Her memory kindly reminded her. 

“Oh my god...” 

_ I told him I’m in love with him.  _

“Do you, uh...” Out of the corner of her eye, Marinette could see Adrien reach a hand out to touch her shoulder, but ultimately decide against it. He fidgeted with his fingers instead. “So, you... remember?” 

She could feel her face turning red—when she put her hands to her face (to hide her shame, of course), her skin was on fire. Maybe if she stayed like this for a while, he’d get up and leave, and she could slip away and flee Paris and never come back— 

“Marinette.” 

Her thoughts came to a halt when Adrien said her name, not just because it was him saying it, but  _ how _ he said it. His voice was low, just a little bit husky, and... closer? 

She felt his hand on her back, and when she looked up from her hands, she saw that he had moved his chair closer to hers. A shiver ran down her spine when she processed their proximity. 

She brought her hands back down to the table, but still avoided making eye contact with Adrien (after all... his face was getting  _ very _ close to hers and she wasn’t ready to be looking him in the eyes when his  _ lips _ were merely inches away from hers). 

“I’m sorry,” she choked out. This whole thing was a complete disaster. 

“Did you... mean it?” 

Scratch that...  _ now _ it was a complete disaster. 

“Oh god,” she cried, turning to face him, “I ruined everything and now things are going to be awkward between us because I just can’t control myself—” 

She was cut off when Adrien suddenly moved forward and pressed his lips to hers. It was a short and sweet kiss, and he pulled back after a few seconds. 

Adrien began blushing madly, and his eyes were shifting like they had been before. “Uh... I- I’m sorry I interrupted you, but... I figured maybe you’d stop worrying, i- if...” He took a deep breath, meeting her eyes as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “If you knew that... I love you too.” 

Marinette said nothing. There was so much she could’ve been saying, and stuff she definitely wanted to say... but she just couldn’t bring herself to move her mouth and force sound out. 

_ This is a dream, right?  _

She still didn’t say anything, but she felt her gaze slowly move down toward Adrien’s lips. 

_ Unlikely... but there’s no harm in testing it.  _

She held his free hand and pulled him forward, leaning in until she felt his lips on hers. Adrien took the hand he had on the back of his neck and moved it down to her waist. He held her gently, and kissed her ardently. They were alone, they were comfortable, and they were perfectly in sync.

This could only be real... even in her wildest dreams, kissing him could never feel  _ this _ good. 

Her anxiety from before melted away, and she thanked herself for her sudden burst of confidence. Because she was kissing Adrien Agreste.  _ Adrien Agreste _ _._ And he loved her too. Granted, he’d kissed her first, but she initiated it this time. And this time felt  _ so _ much better. 

_ “Ahem.”  _

The two broke immediately, turning their heads quicker than should’ve been humanly possible. 

Nino and Alya stood at the end of an aisle, watching them with shock. 

Marinette stood up, nearly knocking her chair over as she did so. Luckily, Adrien caught it before it fell. 

“Alya! How uh- hi! How long have you been standing there?” 

“Long enough,” Nino laughed, earning a hard nudge from Alya’s elbow into his waist. 

“I thought I heard Adrien say ‘I love you’ to someone, and I didn’t want to intrude... but I knew he was supposed to be here with you all afternoon, so I got nosy.” She chuckled. “And uh... I’m kinda glad I did.” 

“W-why?” Adrien stuttered. 

Nino took a few steps forward. “Because Mr. Damocles just walked in, and we figured that if he walked by, he wouldn’t take too kindly to your...  _ actions_,” he said quietly. 

“Right,” they said simultaneously. 

Marinette sat down, grabbing Adrien’s hand. He gave her a warm smile, and squeezed her hand affectionately. 

“We should actually do our work now,” he said. “Still want me to read?” 

“Yes, please!” She said excitedly, earning a chuckle from Adrien. “And, uh...” 

“Yes?” 

“Do the funny voices. I like them.” 


	3. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien’s a bit down in the dumps today. He’s trapped in his home, and in no mood to fight with his father about being allowed to leave. But someone comes along to make it all better... and she brings a lovely gift, too. (Ladrien)

Adrien flopped himself down on his bed, his face buried in his pillows. After a long day of photo shoots between tutoring sessions, he was in and out of his house all day, and being dragged around Paris for hours at a time left him completely exhausted. 

His feet ached, his head hurt, and he swore his face was going to crack if he had to hold a fake smile for one more minute. Due to his ‘attitude,’ his father confined him to his room, deeming him unfit for any more social interaction for the day. 

But Adrien was never too tired for his friends. Even after a long day of school and shoots (and saving Paris... though only one other person knew about that part), being around them made it all better. 

But today... he didn’t feel like fighting his father about it. 

“Come on,” Plagg groaned, landing on a spot on the pillow right next to Adrien’s face, “you’re really letting this get you down? Just transform and sneak out like you always do.” 

Adrien flipped over to his back. “I don’t have the energy to run around on rooftops right now, Plagg. Honestly, if there were an akuma attack right now, my lady would be stuck with a useless and sore partner.” 

“So, you told her?” 

The worst part about this situation was having to call Marinette earlier to cancel their date because of his father not letting him leave the house, and then saying how he wasn’t feeling up to transforming either. She was understanding, as expected, but he knew she wasn’t happy. 

“I hate disappointing her.” 

Plagg swallowed a rather large piece of cheese. “I thought things were going to be so much easier after you two knew each other’s identities.” He let out a small but mighty burp. “Boy was I wrong.” 

“What are you talking about? You’re always saying how happy you are that I’m not pining over her anymore, now that we’re together.” 

“Yeah, and instead I get to listen to you two gushing non-stop over each other.” He picked up another slice of cheese, a strange look of love and hunger in his eyes as he did so. 

“What about getting to see Tikki?” 

Plagg put his piece of cheese down, slowly turning his head and giving Adrien a look of disapproval. 

“Sorry I asked,” he said, rolling back over in bed. 

He shot back up again when a sudden distant buzzing sound drew closer to his window. 

_ That’s... familiar.  _

A flash of red came into view, flew through his window, and landed on the floor. She stood up straight, and gave a Adrien a warm smile. 

“Ladybug?” 

She looked down at herself, chuckling. “Last I checked!” 

He sat up, and his muscles ached in retaliation. Ladybug could see his obvious discomfort, and walked over to sit next to him. 

“Don’t push yourself,” she said as she rubbed circles into his back. “You’ve had a hard day, Kitty.” 

He relaxed from her touch, and leaned forward to plant a kiss on her cheek. “You didn’t have to come.” 

“Yes I did,” she said, nuzzling him. “I didn’t want you to feel bad for not being up to leaving your house, so I took the liberty of coming over myself!” 

“But you didn’t  _ have _ to do—” 

Adrien’s sentence was never finished. Ladybug leaned in and kissed him, her lips moving on his tenderly and lovingly. 

She pulled away, still keeping her face close to his. “Sorry,” she said breathily, “I just needed a polite way to make you stop talking.” 

Honestly, he didn’t mind. 

Adrien chuckled, kissing her again as he ran his fingers up and down her suited back. 

He moved a hand to her face, tracing the edge of her mask with the tip of his finger. 

He pulled back. “You didn’t revert your transformation?” 

Ladybug’s eyes went wide. “Crap!” She took her yo-yo off from her waist, opening it as she looked at Adrien with a giddy expression. “I almost forgot!” 

He watched with anticipation as she put her hand into the white light of her yo-yo, carefully pulling something out. 

Ladybug pulled a small bouquet of flowers out. It wasn’t anything too extravagant; two red roses with some baby’s breath, all tied together with a green ribbon. It was simple, and it was _beautiful_. 

“These are for you!” She held them out for him, but he was too shocked to take them right away. He’d never gotten flowers from someone before. 

“Do you... not like them?” 

Much to Adrien’s horror, the smile on his lady love’s face began to fade, replaced with a look of shame. 

“Oh my  _ god _ , Mari,” he said, taking the flowers whilst smiling like a dork, “I absolutely  _ love _ them!” 

The smile returned to her face. “You do?” She asked gleefully. 

“Yeah! No one’s ever given me flowers before.” He leaned down and sniffed the petals of one of the roses. “I never realized how much I was missing out.” 

Ladybug put her head on his shoulder and pressed a soft kiss onto his neck. “I’m glad I could be the first.” 

“I’ll return the favor one of these days,” he said. “But in the meantime... please stay a little longer.” 

“I’m not going anywhere,” she said, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close. He was  already starting to feel better just from the contact. She was some miracle worker, that was for sure. 

“Ugh,” Adrien heard his kwami groan from a few feet away. “What did I tell you? Gushing. Non-stop. All the time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of us are Adrien, some of us are Ladybug... and some of us are Plagg. 
> 
> Don’t hate! He still loves them both :) 
> 
> Anyway, my ml fic portfolio was severely lacking in Ladrien fluff, and I had an idea for a post reveal Ladrien scenario where Ladybug brings Adrien flowers because he can’t leave his house. 
> 
> Because, come on, that’s something that could (and should) happen canonically.


	4. Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette keeps finding flowers, notes, and teddy bears on her balcony, but she never knows where they come from. She stays up late to catch the culprit, and when she hears movement above her bed, she opens her trapdoor... only to find a certain cat is the one leaving the gifts. (Marichat)

“Alright, that’s  _ it _ ,” Marinette said defiantly, holding the teddy bear in her hand with fury. “I’m going to find out who keeps doing this.” 

Tikki chuckled nervously, eyeing the stuffed animal in her owner’s hand that she was afraid was about to burst. To the kwami, it was painfully obvious where the gifts were coming from. 

But to her owner... not so much. 

“Why is it making you so upset?” She asked, curious, but cautious. 

Marinette pointed to the collection of candy boxes, flowers, and even a Shakespearean sonnet scribbled on a piece of paper, all clustered on her desk. 

“Look at all of this!” She said, gesturing theatrically. “It’s  _ mocking _ me. Someone’s leaving gifts on my roof, and I don’t know how they’re getting up there, or who‘s putting them up there in the first place, but it ends tonight!” She glanced down to her phone to check the time, then looked up toward her trapdoor. “They should be here any minute now... I’m usually asleep by now, so they’ll never see me coming!” 

Tikki chuckled. “What?” She asked. “Don’t like your secret admirer?” 

A sudden thud on the balcony made Marinette’s eyes pop wide open. Once the realization of opportunity struck her, a sinister smile spread across her face. 

After giving her kwami the shushing gesture, Marinette climbed quietly up to her bed. She put her ear to the trapdoor, being careful not to make too much any noise. 

The sound of muffled footsteps came closer, but they were slow, as if whoever this was was trying their hardest to be silent. 

_ So that’s why I never woke up when the gifts were dropped off... _

The sound of the footsteps came to a stop just a couple of feet away. 

Marinette slowly unlatched her trapdoor, positioned herself to be ready to jump, and... 

_ “GOTCHA!”  _

She swung open the door and leapt out onto the roof. 

A figure in black stumbled backward, but caught himself before falling. He stared at her with his ethereal green eyes, clutching something behind his back. 

The ‘figure’ in question? A certain black cat who was out way too late. 

“Chat Noir? W—” She blinked a few times and shook her head. “What are you doing here?” 

Chat’s ears perked up as a faint blush grew on his cheeks. His mouth opened, but nothing came out. 

“ _ You _ were the one leaving things here every night for the past week?” 

Chat began rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, and brought the other to the front of him, revealing a folded piece of paper. 

“Tonight was going to be the last one.” He chuckled, and the blush grew brighter. “I promise.” 

Marinette slowly stepped forward and took the paper from his hand. She glanced down at it, and saw imprints on the back of it; the shadows of handwriting. 

_ Another poem?  _

She opened it up carefully, looking at the first line and immediately being proven wrong. 

_ “This is the last thing I’ll leave you for now, Princess.”  _

“Uh... can you... wait until I’m gone before you read it?” She heard him ask, looking up to see him fiddling with his fingers nervously. 

Where was the smooth and confident Chat Noir she’d always known? Why was he suddenly nervous around her, sneaking around and leaving gifts, but never actually approaching her? 

_ “I just wanted to take this opportunity to...”  _

She couldn’t help it—her eyes drifted back down to the letter. 

_ “...tell you that I love you, Marinette.”  _

Chat’s hand suddenly reached forward, folding up the letter in her hand so she couldn’t read the rest of it. 

“Please,” he said. “Later...” 

It was too late—she’d already seen the confession scrawled onto the paper... the confession from  _ Chat Noir _ _._ Her heart pounded in her throat. 

How was she supposed to pretend she didn’t see that? 

“This is kind of embarrassing,” he said. “I think I should go...” 

She grabbed his arm as he tried walking away. “Wait!” She had a tight grip on his arm, one that made sure he stayed. “Don’t... don’t go...” 

He smiled softly at her, approaching her with the same slow and warm manner he always had. 

A finger tenderly traced her jawline, stopping at her chin. He lifted her face gently. 

“I _really_ do need to go, Princess...” He leaned forward, pressing a loving kiss on her forehead. “And you need to finish reading that letter,” he whispered. “But I appreciate you wanting me to stay, as always.” 

He stepped back and gave his signature bow, then hopped away into the night. 

“Oh...” was all Marinette said to herself as Tikki appeared next to her. She could still feel the tingle on her forehead from where Chat kissed her. 

“Marinette?” 

“Tikki... the flowers, the candy, the sonnet, and now this letter...” She held it close to her chest, scared to open it again. 

_ I love you, Marinette.  _

Those words were there... there’s no way she misread them. 

“Yeah?” Tikki asked, beckoning her to continue. 

“It’s all from Chat Noir... and he  _ loves _ me.” 

The kwami sat on her owner’s shoulder, watching the magic before her unravel. It was about time one of them made the move, she just always thought it’d be the other way around. 

Marinette looked out into the Paris skyline, her heart pining after someone who she didn’t know was holding it. 

She looked down at the letter, letting out a short laugh. 

“You didn’t even give me the opportunity to say it back.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just personally headcanon that Adrien likes reading sonnets? 
> 
> Cool! 
> 
> I think we can all agree that the cunning, funny, ultra-charming Chat Noir would become a shy and blushy mess around Marinette once he realizes how much he loves her.


	5. Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the season of love strikes again, the memory of a certain anonymous valentine resurfaces... but this time, Adrien knows exactly who it’s from. (Adrienette)

Adrien held the pink heart-shaped card in his hand, analyzing the unique handwriting. 

“Ugh. This again?” Plagg groaned from behind him. “I thought you’d given up on finding the girl behind that poem. You’re with Marinette now, aren’t you?” 

“That’s the point,” he said. “I really think this could be from her.” 

“And if it’s not?” 

Adrien sighed. “If it’s not, then it doesn’t matter.” He felt the indents of the ink in the paper with the tip of his fingers. “But if it  _ is _ from her—and I’m pretty confident that it is—I just want to know.” 

His door suddenly opened, and Nathalie stepped through. She held the door open, letting Marinette walk into his room. He quickly set the note down on his desk, and gave a thank you to Nathalie before she walked out and closed the door behind her. 

Marinette ran into his arms, greeting him with a tight hug, which he very happily returned. 

“How is my lady doing?” He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. “Good, I hope?” 

“Even better now,” she said. 

Plagg put down the cheese he was gorging himself on, and flew over to the two. He got close to Marinette, and tapped her on the nose to get her attention. 

Marinette chuckled, reaching into her purse and pulling out a small piece of bread. Tikki flew out at the same time. The red kwami greeted Adrien with a friendly wave of her small hand. 

Plagg took the piece of bread, and he and Tikki flew off to the other side of the room where his cheese was. 

“He really likes it when you come over withTikki,” Adrien said to her quietly, “though he never really admits it... I know he misses his other half when she’s gone.” 

_ Like kwami, like owner,  _ he thought. 

“Adrien...” she said, staring at his desk. “Is that...” 

It was in that moment that Adrien realized that he left the card right out in the open, having completely forgotten to put it in a more discreet place when Marinette came in. 

_ Of course she noticed the giant pink heart on my desk. Who wouldn’t?  _

He was hoping for a much better opportunity to actually bring that up, but hey, this was good too. 

“Well...” he started, but he had no idea where he was going with the sentence. As he trailed off, Marinette reached over and picked up the valentine. 

A deep red blush spread across her face as she read it to herself, and he could tell she was stifling a smile. 

“It’s from you?” He asked, but it was just him wanting confirmation of what he already knew. 

She looked up, her eyes wide. “You- you know?” 

“Mari, I’d know my own girlfriend’s handwriting,” he said, pointing to the long paragraph written on the heart-shaped paper. “Maybe I didn’t recognize it when I first got it, and then later on I was just— uh... confused, but  _ this time _ _,”_ he said, “this time when I looked at it, I knew.” 

He leaned down and lovingly kissed her forehead, and was satisfied with the soft hum of content she let out. 

“I... I don’t know what to say,” she said. 

“Well, I’d love to hear you read it... if you’re alright with that.” He looked down and met his gaze with her adorable blue eyes, admiring the way the light of the afternoon sun in his room made them sparkle. He’d look into her eyes all day if he could. 

“You’re so strange,” she said mirthfully. “But if you want me to—” 

Before she could finish, Adrien pulled her away so they could sit on his bed together. They cuddled close to each other, and Marinette giggled as she held up the poem and cleared her throat. 

Adrien’s heart began fluttering in his chest as Marinette read the first lines. It was all finally coming together—now that she was reading the poem, he realized how  _ right _ the words sounded when it was coming from  _ her.  _

_ “Together for eternity, my heart belongs to you.”  _

She looked up at him as she uttered the very last line, which made Adrien’s heart skip a beat. She was watching him, anticipating a reaction of some sort, but all he did was silently take the card. 

“What are you doing that for?” 

He got off his bed and walked over to his desk. “What, this?” He held up the card for a second, opening a drawer simultaneously. “I’m keeping it forever. You _did_ say it belongs to me, for eternity.” 

He carefully placed the card in the drawer, closed it, and hopped back on his bed. 

Marinette pulled him closer, holding both his hands as they sat with nearly no space between them, touching their foreheads together. 

“You’re a silly kitty,” she whispered. “You know that?” 

“Yes, but I’m  _ your _ silly kitty,” he whispered back, leaning in closer, “forever.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pointless Adrienette fluff to finally settle who wrote that poem? Oh yes.


	6. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it’s because of the time of year, or maybe it’s all the couples around them... but these two are undeniably attracted to each other, and it’s hard to ignore. (Lukagami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been doing love square ships for these first few one shots, along with a platonic ship, but I decided to step out of my comfort zone a bit to give some love to two characters who deserve it (also my love for this ship grows more with each day so I couldn’t help myself)

Social psychology has established four rules of attraction. 

Each one is broad and, really, up to the person experiencing the attraction to decide whether or not it’s really applying to their situation. 

This is what Kagami knows. What Kagami doesn’t know is  _ why _ this is happening. 

With Adrien, it made sense. They were similar in nearly every way, and they got along perfectly; they seemed like a match made in heaven. 

The day that went down the drain, Kagami took a step back and decided that love, at least at this point in time, just wasn’t for her. She was happy for him, but she just needed space. 

Marinette had suggested she hang out with the members of Kitty Section during their practice one day, so she decided to. She even walked with Rose, Juleka, Ivan, and Mylene to the Couffaines’ houseboat, and had a nice conversation with the four of them along the way. 

She met Juleka’s mom, who was an... interesting character. It was easy to see why Marinette suggested this as the place to explore a different setting; everything was definitely... different. 

Then her head turned at the sound of a guitar playing a lovely melody she had never heard before, and she met the gaze of someone she recognized from only months before. 

“Luka?” She asked. 

He smiled softly, playing a happy chord on his guitar. “Yep. And... Kagami, right?” 

“It’s a pleasure to see you again.” 

First rule of attraction: physical attractiveness. 

Luka stood up, set his guitar down on his chair, and walked over to Kagami. Although he was significantly taller than her, and she didn’t know him very well, he had such a calm aura to him that she didn’t feel intimidated in the slightest. 

She reached her hand out for him to shake, and the way he looked at her caused a flutter in her stomach. 

She’d seen him before, even talked to him briefly, but... she was with Adrien at the time, so she couldn’t even comprehend seeing another boy in  _ that _ way. 

Suddenly, it was getting easier and easier to.

* * *

Second rule of attraction: proximity. The mere exposure effect states that two people are more likely to become attracted to each other if they are around each other often. 

Kagami was going to the band’s rehearsals weekly, providing support and helping with set up and such. Kagami was thankful for the free time she was blessed to have in the first place, and she couldn’t think of a better way to spend it than around some new friends. 

...and maybe one in particular. 

Maybe it was Kagami’s imagination, but she could’ve sworn that Luka would glance over at her as he played, more and more with each rehearsal. Not that she minded; she and Luka would spend a good amount of break time chatting with each other about their various interests. She loved talking to him—he wasn’t judgmental or critical in any way. He was warm and friendly, but laid back and easy going. Just being around him made her feel more comfortable after a long day.

* * *

Third rule of attraction: similarity. 

Okay, so Kagami learned quickly that they didn’t have a lot in common. 

She was organized and conscientious, and he worked better amidst chaos. 

She liked fencing and archery, and he liked playing guitar. 

Her life was run by high expectations and a family reputation to uphold, and his was... not. 

“Hm,” he pondered, sipping on the lemonade she’d brought him and the rest of the band members when they started their break, “what about... ice skating? You were pretty good the one time, when we were with...” 

He trailed off, looking down at his glass. So there is at least one thing they have in common: there’s definitely people they’d rather not bring up. 

“Uh...” he said nervously, “anyway... ice skating. I saw you showing off that day. I’m guessing you enjoy doing it?” He smirked at her, and the stomach flutters decided to make a comeback. 

“Ice skating is one of the only things I really get to do for fun,” she said. “And I wasn’t  _ showing off.” _

That was a lie. She most certainly  _ was _ showing off that day, and for all the wrong reasons. But that didn’t matter anymore. 

“I see,” he said, taking another drink of his lemonade. “I think I just found something we both like doing.” He smiled at her again. He really needed to stop doing that. 

“Took you long enough,” she teased. 

“Thank you,” he said, ignoring her teasing. “So... you free tomorrow?” 

Okay, that shouldn’t have taken her by surprise, but it did. 

“For what?” 

He chuckled. “I want to take you ice skating. That was my way of asking if you want to go.” 

“Well, I am free tomorrow.” She took a long sip of lemonade, gaining just a tiny bit of pleasure from the eager way Luka was looking at her as he waited to hear her answer. “And I accept.”

* * *

Fourth rule of attraction: reciprocity of liking.

Luka and Kagami walked out of the ice rink together, their adrenaline finally dying down. But she was still unable to get over the fact that he had picked her up so effortlessly, and how in sync they skated with each other the whole time, despite never having done it together before. 

“That was the most fun I’ve had in a long time,” she said, stopping to stand with him. 

He gave her a soft smile, and her knees suddenly felt weak. “I’m glad.” He adjusted the strap on his bag, as if he was fidgeting to hide nervousness. “And I hope... we can do it again sometime. Not just skating, necessarily, but spending time together, just you and me.” 

In a moment of boldness, caused by the implication that the cute boy in front of her wanted to spend more time with her, _just her,_ she took his hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze. 

A blush appeared on his cheeks. It was faint, but it was definitely there. 

He  _blushed_.  Because  _ she _ held his hand. 

Kagami pulled on his hand, bringing him closer to her. She wrapped her other arm around his shoulders, pulling him even closer until their lips met. 

_Finally,_ was the first word that popped into her head. 

Luka slipped his arm around her waist, kissing her back both gently and passionately as he gave her hand a squeeze like she had just barely a minute before. 

After a last, long kiss, they both pulled back. 

“So... I’ll see you later this week?” Kagami asked. 

Luka chuckled. “You can count on that.” 

The car for Kagami pulled up, so she gave Luka a wave goodbye and got in. She could barely contain her excitement the whole ride home; she suddenly realized  _ why _ it was all happening. 

At last, everything finally made sense. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one shot was structured in an interesting way, but I kinda liked it. That idea’s been in the back of my head for a while now, so I thought I’d give it a shot and write it out! 
> 
> Fun fact: I wrote this all in one go in about an hour. That pretty much never happens!


	7. Pink and Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink was Marinette’s color. Red was Ladybug’s.   
> Upon finding out the two are one in the same, Adrien realizes how perfectly the two colors complement each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I put in the summary that all the one shots are fluffy? 
> 
> Well, see, about that... I just couldn’t help myself.

Pink was Marinette’s color. 

It was the color she wore the most often. It was the color of her room, and most of her personal things. It was the shade her cheeks turned whenever he complimented her. It was the color of gifts given to her by her friends, who all knew it was her favorite. 

Pink was soft, feminine, and sweet, just like her. 

Red was Ladybug’s color. 

It was the color of her suit, the color that made her black hair and blue eyes pop. It was the color of the countless number of roses he’d given to her, and the color that Parisians associated with their safety. 

Red was bold, strong, and romantic, just like her. 

A strange thing happened the first night that he slept knowing the identity of his superhero partner. Because it wasn’t just that he knew the girl behind the mask, it was that he found out one of his closest friends had an alter ego. 

It used to be that when he thought of Marinette, he saw the color pink. 

And when he would think of Ladybug, he saw the color red. 

But now, as he imagined her eyes, and hair, and voice, and hugs... he saw both colors. In his dreams, he‘d seen pink and red, together, intertwined in graceful swirls, all around her. 

Pink and red were his lady’s colors. 

“Adrien? Are you alright?” 

The sound of her voice broke him out of his trance. He looked down, seeing the coffee in the mug on the table right in front of him. He was at Marinette’s for breakfast, just like they’d done all week. 

Marinette was still looking at him, giving his hand a gentle and reassuring squeeze as she waited for his answer. 

He couldn’t help the look of love he knew was in his eyes when he turned his head to face her, and she returned it with one of her own. 

He brought her hand up to his mouth, never breaking eye contact, and gently kissed her knuckle. It felt really good to do that to Marinette since the reveal; he always dreamed of kissing Ladybug’s hand, without either of their masks. 

She reached up and ruffled his hair, and they both laughed. 

It was at this moment that Adrien finally took notice of what she was wearing: a long sleeved button up blouse in a soft pink color, tucked into a ruby red skirt. 

_ Interesting choice.  _

He ran her fingers through her soft hair, which she’d been keeping down all week. 

In fact, he hadn’t seen her pigtails since before he told her he loved her, and she hadn’t styled it since. 

Marinette started laughing again. “You look like Chat,” she whispered so her parents couldn’t hear her in the next room. 

He suddenly leaned in close, so close that their noses were gently brushing up against one another. Marinette stopped laughing, and they looked deep into each other’s eyes. 

“And you look beautiful.” 

She chuckled. “You’re so cheesy.” 

“Nah, that’s just the cheese I have to keep with me at all times for my high maintenance kwami.” Somewhere, he heard Plagg mumble angrily, and Tikki chuckle. 

Marinette held his face with both her hands, gently pulling him closer to kiss him. 

Every kiss they shared in the few weeks they’d been together had been wonderful, and he wanted everyone in Paris to know how much he loved his lady. 

She pulled back first, eyes catching the clock as she did. 

“Crap,” she said, “we’re gonna be late... again.” 

She acted quickly, standing up and bringing both their dishes to the sink. Adrien grabbed his beret off the other side of the table and put it on. 

She looked back at him amusedly. “You know, you don’t have to wear that every single day.” 

He passed by a small mirror as he walked to the door to adjust it and to fix his still-messy hair (courtesy of Marinette), and made sure the embroidered hearts were visible at the exact angle he wanted. 

“But I love it,” he said. 

“Ready?” She asked, coming up behind him and setting her hand on his back. 

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. 

“Always.”

* * *

The only colors of the desolate city were blue, white, and shades of gray. 

There was water where there should’ve been people, and that was his fault. 

It was all his fault. And he couldn’t fix it. 

From the top of the Montparnesse tower, he saw the Eiffel Tower on its side, and the spots below the water he could only assume were once people, and, when he looked up, he saw the moon. 

Or at least, what had become of it. 

Night began to set in. He reached out to the sky, wondering if somewhere out there, his lady was getting ready to come help him. 

But it had been months of solitude. Months of staring at his own destruction. 

Months of  _ waiting.  _

Chat Blanc sat in the same place, watching the stars appear one by one, twinkling above him. 

No matter where he looked, and no matter how bad he wanted there to be something else, it was all the same. 

But at night, he could dream of what he couldn’t see; he could dream of pink and red. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post these on tumblr too, using the tag #mlvalentines2k20! Find me and chat with me at essentialtalesandpoems!


End file.
